Chapter of the Fullbringer: Jian and Sorei
Chapter One, Hong Kong We are not made to be great. We make ourselves into greatness. Jian Xia sat on the rooftop of the large water tower, overlooking the largely populated urban city. So full of life, so full of souls. His eyes gazing outward with a tone that he had not got a good rest. He had been moving from location to location, paying what innkeepers he could and resting whenever he was able. But in this city, he was always restless. There was always some signature popping up with the taint of spiritual energy. And he had vowed to exterminate the threat of the supernatural, he could not sleep soundly until his actions echoed so loudly that others would feel the call and usher to this age. An age where outside forces stayed in their domains, where Hollows were extinct, and any hybrids were to be purged with unrelenting might. Jian Xia spared few to none. Calming his mind... he let his soul reach out, bouncing off the alleys and roads, inbetween the buildings, seeking out anyone with a spiritual signature. Baxian ready to wield, strapped to his back by a strip of a policemen's "DO NOT CROSS" warning. --- Shiroko Sorei, overlooked the city of Hong Kong from the air, inbound on yet another offical mission from the PSDA, this time a recruitment mission. How the group chose her to go on the misson was beyond her. But that was irrelevent to her current task, and to worry about such trival things would only serve as a distraction. She was given enough warning, at least so she could do her typical pre-mission rite of handing her homework for the next few days to her genius brother. Finally touching down, the slight jet lag caught up with her, technically having gained more hours, so could it be called "lag"? Whatever it was, lag or not, was possibly the greatest danger one could have experience in while flying, the feeling of little to no sleep had, and a perpetual exhaustion that plauged the mind until sleep was found. Thankfully, the organization was able to afford to put her up for a night in one of the hotels, a blessing in and of itself. Heading to the hotel that was written in her phone's Notepad function, she was prepared to end up having a Hollow or something decide to strike in the middle of the night. -- Jian sniffed the air, his mind etching itself with the signature of a spiritual being. But not one totally immersed in the taint. Spitting out a toothpick to the ground, he grunted with disgust. "Time for another execution..." grabbing his coat out of the hollowed out water tower, it was essentially a house for him, tight and small, but liveable. Going to the opposite side of it, he grabbed his box of toothpicks, as well as notepad, shoving it into the raincoat's pockets. Eyes upward, he climbed out of the make shift home, gazing towards his target's signature. He leaped into the air, kicking off with enhanced speed, rings under his feet resonating like ripples of golden light as he planned to make his rendevous with his foe to be. Shiroko felt an incoming spiritual pressure and stopped moving. It felt akin to a Fullbringer, human with a hint of Hollow. If it was the person she was sent for, then she was fortunate, but if not, her powers, myriad and for the most part untapped, would be enough to defend her, not to mention the bedpost from her first offical misson was in her pack, a formidable weapon that has served her well since then. Jian found his target... it was near or within a hotel. This one he had even stayed in once, closing his eyes, calming his spirit; he reached out to look into the spirit with more detail. His nostrils filled with various scents, one of confusion, one drenched in youth, rooting out the nature of the soul itself. An instinctive ability he had retained even in his youth. At last, he reached his destination, landing ontop of the ledge of the opposing roof top, looking down towards the hotel where the opposing Fullbringer resided currently. Pulling open his box of toothpicks, he placed one of them into his lips, lighting the tip with a spiritual flame. Peering downward, he called out, "Show yourself..." Walking outside, Shiroko simply had to look up to see a man standing atop the roof across the road. Using Fullbring, she lept up to where he stood. "Well, I assume you were calling for me? And may I presume you are a Fullbringer?" she asked, curious. "By the way, I've been sent here to talk to a Fullbringer who matches your description. Mind if I sit down at chat for a bit?" Jian looked to her, eyes gazing deep into her own, brow raised. His hand was already ready to take hold of his blade and end this being's existance with utmost haste. She was a stein on a world of perfection, and he should deal with her. However, she approached him much differently then most. Maybe it was her naive nature, but something resonanted to her. "And what do you want to talk about...?" asking boredly and without emotion. "My name's Shiroko Sorei. I'm a member of a group of spiritual beings, Fullbringers and Shinigami for the most part, but there are some of us who defy any classifications. I was sent here to extend an invitation of you to join our cause, defense of the the world from the Hollows. We're more or less under-staffed." She said. Jian eyed her up and down, analyzing the situation, listening intentively despite his instinctive nature to ignore it. "Hollows aren't the only problem..." eyes peering, focused. "What makes this group so special?" inviting Jian without convincing him of the good of the cause would be like wielding a double edged sword. Letting out an exhale, he was willing to listen if she proved what she meant. Shiro sighed, trying to find the right words to say. "We protect people when the Shinigami up in the Soul Society either cannot or just refuse to, for whatever reason. We also take missons handed in by anyone who needs our aid." Jian Xia smirked slightly at the change of tone. "Oh? Well... I might consider joining in then..." eyes drifting off, his smile vanishing as quickly as it had formed on his lips. "But I do have one question; and a condition..." "My question being..." his tone dryed out now, clearly serious when asking it to this young woman. "Does it matter how I deal with any situation that requires my attention?" "The condition being that if it doesn't, then I don't want any intereference with how my actions are executed." attention shifting to her nce more, brow raised, waiting for her reply. "As long as you don't kill an innocent, it's pretty much your call on how you operate, unless a higher ranked member comes with you, then it's their way, but it's rare unless the mission is that difficult." Shiro replied, hoping the man's questions were answered. Jian closed his eyes for a moment, letting the spiritual flame at the end of the toothpick inbetween his teeth snuff out. Flicking it to the ground, "Sounds good to me..." "Your name?" extending a hand to her to shake it. Deeming her not much of a threat; atleast for the time being. Jian would be friendly to those he deemed worthy of not being a target. A slight smile formed, a wrinkle at the corner of his lips, his eyes losing their defensive tone. "I'm Shiroko Sorei, but pretty much everyone calls me Shiro." she replied, shaking his hand. "And I don't believe you told me yours." "Jian Xia, vanguard." nodding to her, pulling his hand back after shaking Sorei's. "So how many people are actually in this group?" "Headquarters location?" asking the basic stuff that he could come up with at this moment. He was just going to get a good summary out of her. "Fourteen of us at present time, based in Karakura Town. Most of us are Fullbringers, but there are some Shinigami." Shiro replied. "Anything else you want to know?" The man looked to her briefly, eye brow raised, "No, that's all." pulling another toothpick from his box out of his pocket, lighting his signature spiritual flame at the tip once more. The smell of a perfume, a feint aroma of incense filled the air slightly. Sighing slightly as he let the incense fill his nostrils. "So... wanna get a coffee?" he wasn't keen on being friendly to start; but once Jian didn't want to fight someone, he was a friend indeed. "Sure. Sounds like fun." Shiro said, smiling. After her flight, a cup of coffee sounded perfect. "Any good places around here to get some?" "Yeah, a cafe called Roshi's and Isa's, I frequent the place..." smiling lightly, he pulled the collar of his raincoat, bending it upward around his neck to ward off the cold and keep the warmth of his flame alive and well. "It's a few blocks down... on Hirashi Street." walking lightly, perferring not to use his powers if he didn't need to. A sparce amount of people frequented the streets despite the heavy amount of cars at all hours. "Just follow me." heading towards their Coffee Shop. Shiro followed behind, just enjoying the air and being away from the aggrovating aspects of her life. Sure, she wondered what was going on, but this mission was over and the rest of the time was her's, to use as relaxation. Even better, she wouldn't have to worry about her grades either. "So, how old are you exactly?" one could never tell, being spiritually attuned usually granted one longevity, a curse and a gift. Jian planned to use his extended life 'contract' and use it to serve his purposes. A frown frequented his face, the thought of losing the close friends and people he had met due to the curse of aging death was always a grim one. "I'm sixteen. I think that among the Fullbringers in the group, that's about average. How about you?" Shiro asked, curious. Of all important information in the paperwork provided her before she left, that was one of the few details left out. "Twenty-seven, and thanks to these abilities of ours, I'll live young far into my triple digits." Shrugging lightly, "Age, time, and numbers aren't really worth that much once you get your longevity." sighing softly, bypassing a small group of people as he made his way across the crossing. The Cafe was only another block or two away. "Family?" "My dad's a Shinigami, mom's human and I have a twin brother. He didn't get any special powers, so I gave him some." Shiro said. "He's not a member of the PSDA, but he covers my shift while I'm gone." she added, picking up her pace, trying to warm up. The cold was starting to get to her. "Ah." not much else to say from Jian, he exclaimed quietly. Glad to not recieve a question in turn to him about his family. The sign of Roshi's and Isa's Cafe soon came into sight. Just in time as well, rain slowly began to drizzle from above; then a heavy downpour, cascading down as a punishing torrent. With his flame gone, he spat his toothpick out, rushing towards the warm and cozy Coffee Shop. Shiro rushed close behind, the rain coming as a cold, sudden shock. When she entered into the cafe, the warmth felt great compared to the icy torrent outside. Reaching down to the card pack at her waist, she was relieved that the tarot cards that meant the world to her were safe. She didn't doubt the case being able to repel rain, but she was always alert to any possibility. Jian was glad to feel the warmth come over his body as he rushed into the cozy Cafe. The immediate area was a small area, with minature tables all around. Not many people visited this place this late; except for the workers getting off the graveyard shift, miners and hard working laborers: drinking their joe to get their buzz till the night was done. The area was well lit with plenty of light coming from outside, multiple windows by the back area, the Coffee-Bar on the right, just past the front door, with Roshi and Isa both standing behind it. Roshi chimed, "Ey! Jian! How you been?" Roshi extended his hand outward, Jian handing him his blade out of courtesy, violence was abhored at these dreaded hours. Roshi in turn placed it on a small trophy hold on the back of the wall behind the counter. Roshi was a man of simple tastes, brown shirt with a black short sleeve over shirt, tan shorts, sandals. Wild and unkempt black hair, blue eyes, a man in his mid thirties. His wife, Isa who helped him run the joint, was dressed in a simple black dress with an orange jacket, matching her husband's age, lovely black hair as well down to her shoulders, classy despite their low class. Jian smiled lightly, "Been good Roshi-Mon." Isa piped in lightly, catching eye of Shiro with their friend. "Who's your lady friend?" Jian grinned quietly, saying nothing. "My name's Shiroko Sorei. It's a pleasure to meet you." she said, bowing in respect. Jian nodded, "Yeah, met her at one of my usual visits..." glad to see the two fellows were still in good health. "Give me the usual Roshi." holding his hand up in mere habit, as if to get the attention and order something. Roshi nodded, "It'll be done in a minute Jian, make yourself comfortable." and Jian did so, finding his usual spot by the largest window. Isa extended her hand to Shiro across the Coffee-Bar, "Pleasure to meet you as well young lady, what'd Jian do this time?" eyeing her usual visitor, alluding to him being a trouble maker. However, it was quite the opposite. Those that came across and knew Jian personally usually meant he had done them some good. Shiro shook hands with Isa. "Well, I came on official business to meet with him, and he saved me the trouble of hunting him down. It's kinda hard to explain." she answered, unable to go in depth due to the fact the elderly couple were just human, so they couldn't see spirits and Hollows. "Oh, you a reporter? Investigator? Maybe an aspiring artist?" Isa smiled lightly, she tended to nose around the basic stuff when people came in. "You look like a developing young prodigy of some sort." nodding lightly, "And along with that, what'll ya' have to drink?" handing Shiro the menu. Jian nodded, grabbing his journal, he began to write down various notes. What looked like statistics and a sketch was being made. An entry about Shiro, it was an entire journel just for spiritual beings he had met, people he had befriended, and those spirits he had executed. "Um, I'll just have a plain coffee please. And yeah, you could say I'm an investigator. My boss sent me to see if Jian would be able to help if we get a really big case. And recently, the cases seem to come in faster than we can handle." Shiro replied before looking over a Jian, watching him work. Although she couldn't see what he was writing, she could tell he had a knack for the subject matter, whatever it was. Isa replied lightly, nodding to her, "Got'cha..." going to coffee pot started up. Looking back towards her, "And don't let Jian fool ya', believe me when I say that he ain't to artist. No artist carries a sword..." smirking lightly, she remembered the time he had tried to buy her off using that excuse. Jian meanwhile, was too entrenchened, focused on his entry. The rain outside provided the perfect scene for Hong Kong, neon signs, admist a sea of splashing sound within the dark of night. "We all have our quirks. After all, some of the most renowned swordsman were artists, writers, poets, ectera. Maybe with him, it's backwards. An artist who took up the sword to protect rather than a swordsman trying to remain sane after all the blood shed by his blade." Isa shrugged, "He never went into detail, he'll still tell anyone who meets him that he's an artist thought, surprised he didn't try that bit on ya'." the black haired woman smiled lightly, the coffee pot nearly done heating up. "His sister used to go everywhere with him, few years back she stopped coming though." Frowning lightly, "Said she and him had a major indifference, haven't seen her since." Her hands on a cup, cleaning any dust out of it, placing it below the pot, ready to fill it with the hot black mixture. Shiro let the information sink in quietly, as well as a bit of shock.. Usually, spiritual power seemed to fall in families, with few exceptions, especially in the case of a Fullbring, the mother being tainted by Hollow energy. As far as she was aware, only her own twin had been an exception, being born next to powerless. "Even the dossier I had on him didn't mention a sister. Then again, in my profession, we're only as good as our sources." Jian was absorbed into his writing and sketch, flipping through pages. Roshi going over to him, handing him his coffee. Jian mouthed a simple 'thank you', and kept at his work. Roshi only taking a glance, smiling, then going back to his other orders. Isa quirked her lips, "That's odd... but yeah, she was as real as you and me, trust me there. She was only a few years younger then him too, they were really close, makes me wonder what could have seperated them when they were as close as they were." This time, Shiro had no meaningful reply. Hearing those words, 'she was as real as you and me' struck her emotionally, and all she could do is ponder that very question. What could cause two siblings to split like that? Jian sighed lightly, tapping his chin with the tip of his pen. Tilting his head as he tried to draw Shiro as close to perfect as he was capable of. Isa nodded, "Yeah, poor guy, wasn't ever the same. Everyone that knew him could see a change." "Anyways, here's your coffee." handing Shiro a cup of black coffee, steaming hot, pluming upward into the air. "Thank you." Shiro said, taking a sip, the warmth of the coffee filling her. She got a text message from her brother warning her to be safe and not to worry as her homework was done. She couldn't help but wonder how he got two days worth of work, plus his own, complete in only a few hours, if he even had a chance to work on his at all. Jian finished his entry, noticing Shiro on her way back, nodding to her. Shutting his journal, he shoved it back into his rain coat's inner pocket. Pulling out his box of toothpicks as he did so, pulling one of the many of wooden utensils and shutting the box once more, placing it back into the other pocket. The toothpick now in mouth, he asked, "Coffee good?" brow raised. "Very good. Thanks for telling me about this place. Mind if I ask what you were writing earlier?" Shiro asked. "It's ok if you don't want to tell me, just curious." "No problem." nodding lightly, glad to hear she liked the place so much. "It's friendly enough, and I meet alot of my friends here." rolling his shoulder slightly, manuevering his toothpick around in his mouth. "It's a log-book, I keep track of people I've met, sketches, a few notes about them." not going into all the details. Shiro took out her tarot cards and shuffled them quickly before replacing them back into the case. "That's pretty cool. It's good to keep track of information, otherwise, what's the point of having it?" "True, and that's my reason behind it." nodding lightly, drinking some more of his irish creame coffee, loving the divine taste it put on his tongue. "Mmm..." "So, what about you? What are those cards?" brow raised. "My brother bought them for me. Their my power as well. Seventy-two cards, two positions, and I can't pick what card I draw while I use them in such a manner. It's a dangerous weapon, even my friends are afraid whenever I use it, for my safety and theirs. Some of my cards can kill anyone if my luck is bad." She replied, taking a drink. "I can't tell a fortune with them, but I always wanted to learn how. Gives me a second reason to use them." "Hmm, it's definately worth learning. And sounds like a double edged sword..." nodding once more. "I can tell alot about a person by the scent and colors of their energy, if I tried anything like your fancy fortune telling, I'd probably be conflicted with the answers they might give me about someone." smirking lightly, the girl seemed like a good one. "Some of the PSDA call me a 'Walking Game Over Factory' because of it. But they also know when I get a bad draw, I need them to help me and that I never intended for that effect. But they do their best to cope. How about you, what do you have as your source?" "Well, I don't really understand things the way you do, I know things through conflict or analyzing things in a battle, so I don't really know a lot about where my powers come from." Looking up for a second, inhaling the coffee's steam, sipping it again. "But if I had to guess, it'd probably be Baxian over there." his eyes going in direct of his sword. "Either that, or these." tapping his box of tooth picks. "Either way." shrugging. Shiro drank more of her coffee. For some reason, her mind drifted to her first offical mission with the group, one of, if not the, most traumatizing instances in her life. "I want to warn you though, never grow complacent in what you think you can do. You limit yourself otherwise. And don't overestimate yourself. I made the same mistake during my first mission. Almost got me killed. I thought I could take on the challenge alone and failed. So, promise me you won't take any undo risks, even when you're not with us, ok?" "I know my limits." nodding, "Don't worry too much about me, I've taken care of myself for a long time." And of my sister, if she was still here... he refrained himself from frowning, smiling instead. "But thank you, the caution is appreciated." Jian had no qualms with being friends so soon. Life was too easily snuffed out to be cold. "Good, but I consider you part of my team now, so I'm gonna worry about you." She said. "What else do you want to talk about?" "Yeah, I got plenty to talk about, I don't really have a job, so I take my time relaxing and wandering between my usuals." his eyes showing a warm side, glad to be free of the usual grief that most people faced; bad economy and stress about a short life. "Mind handing me the cards? Gonna give my best shot at fortune telling..." smirking slightly, wondering if the cards were host specific. Shiro handed over her deck. "Just don't ruin them." she said with a smile. "Only if you agree to give my fortune." stating lightly, he began to shuffle the tarot cards in hand, closing his eyes. He decided to take this moment with some seriousness, exhaling lightly, filling his lungs with cool air. Calming the mind, steadying the spirit, pulling the first card out, and placing it down. The Magician '' Not yet finished, he didn't open his eyes or show the slightest sign of emotion. Letting his fingers feel the vibrations of the deck he was holding, feeling how similiar they were to Shiro's spirit. Another card chosen, another card he placed down. ''The Star Letting out a few more breaths, he perpared to show the last two cards that he could feel vibrations emitting from. Wheel of Fortune At last, he opened his eyes and revealed the last card, one that resonated to him most strongly. The last card represented the future, or something in the future that was of importance, significance. The High Priestess Looking down at the cards, "Huh..." not saying anything but that. He honestly had no clue what he had chose, just ones that seemed to feel as Shiro's spirit did. "Any good?" brow raised, thinking this randomly selected cards. "I'm no good at this sorta thing." "A four card spread. a beginner's play, but good. If you were trying to read my fate, those would be some of the best cards, only for me, the Magician would be reversed," she said, turning the card around. "and that's because of what the card means, control of your fate, of your power. I lack that control, as I explained before. For a first-timer, you really nailed me though, so congrats. Let me re shuffle, cause I want to see what my cards say about you." She reshuffled her cards quickly and laid down, backs showing, five in a cross shape. "This is my personal favorite spread, the Shadow Truth. The center card is your attitude which you assume." Flipping over the center card, she unveiled the Lovers. "A caring and loving relationship, a calling for emotional and traditional values." Flipping over the right card, it was the Ten of Wands, reversed. "This card is the feelings and thought behind your attitude. The Ten of Wands reversed represents 'Noble leadership restrained from transforming into tyranny'. In other words, you don't want your life marred by a lack of control." The card at the top was the Hirrophant, reversed. " The card at the top is how you will evolve, attitude wise. Basically, you feel as if you have a higher calling that you never were ordained for, or you just refuse to answer your calling." To the left was the Queen of Wands in reverse. "How others percieve you. This card, represents being radiant and full of life, if a bit cocky and charismatic as well. You see what you want and take it." The final card, below the Lovers was the Emperor, reversed.. "This card represents what you hide from yourself. You have a loss of ambition and confidence, and you coldly execute the most unthinkable. You feel as if you abused your power before and in an attempt to prevent that from happening again, you surrendered to yourself, your base desires. It's almost as if you don't care what happens to you as long as you are satisfied in the end." Jian listened intently, paying attention to what he had heard, each of them focused in on his soul. And with each statement, it described him more and more. Holding his reaction in, his eyes gazed at the cards long and hard, playing over what he had heard. He did believe in destiny. The cards wouldn't lie if she was experienced. His hand went to one Tarot in specific, the Emperor. Eyes gazing into it, the feintest scent of his soul wafted off of it when he attempted to form a connection. He soon smiled, placing the card back down as if nothing had effected him too much. "Pretty good." "You'll have a knack for this in no time." "So let me ask a question..." putting his hands on the card, "What do you believe?" keeping his gaze on hers. "I believe that people can change. If the cards you see here describe you, then who's to say that their words are set? You have the freedom to take what you heard and either accept it, or fight back against your fate. Because of that truth, in time, you could call me a liar. I believe in you and your reasons for being how you are. You've played the hand delt to you, but for all you know, you haven't finished drawing." Shiro said, smiling. "I'll be sure to add a few more notes about you, as well as my reading into the log-book..." nodding lightly, finishing off the rest of his coffee. Looking to the rain swept city outside, he relaxed lightly. "So that brother of yours..." keeping his gaze outside. "Make sure to watch over him good." leaning back into his chair. "Don't ever take for granted family." raising one arm over the back of his seat. "Just a reminder." a feint smile played on the corner of his lips. Shiro finished her coffee and sighed contently. "He drives me crazy somedays, but he does help me when I have to go on missions. I love him for it, but I wonder if the word no exists in his vocabulary." "I understand that." leaning his head back against the seat, eyes closed momentarily. "After your finished with that coffee of yours, wanna take a walk to park? I won't keep you longer then you need to be, if you have to leave." "A walk to the park sounds nice actually. The PSDA didn't expect me to find you in such a short time, so they got me a room at that hotel for a night or two, so I don't need to leave town for a while." Shiro said, drinking the last few drops of her drink. "Sounds good to me ten." picking up his box of toothpicks and placing it back in his jacket. Getting out of the booth he was sitting in, he got up, heading over to the door. Roshi handing him Baxian, he smiled, "Nice to see you again Jian, be safe!" Isa replied with him, "Same goes for you Shiro!" "You both take care." With that, Jian headed out, the rain simply drizzle and mist now, the sun was going to rise before the hour, the sky filling with pale light, soon to be orange and yellow. Birds were awaking, and it seemed like the start of a perfect day. "Thank you for the coffee." Shiro added before following Jian. "It's beautiful after the rain don't you think?" she asked when she caught up with him. Jian raised his eyes to the horizon, "Yep, usually is. I love it here, the light reflects perfectly off some of the areas around here." the park was a good thirty minutes away, but he wasn't too worried or in a hurry. "Got any good friends in the PSDA?" making more small talk. "Yep. Although there's one guy who I wish I was more than just his friend." Shiro said before she even realized what had just come through her mouth. Jian looked back over his shoulder as he kept his pace, "Oh now?" smirking playfully, enlightened in his spirit to hear the girl let loose such words so easily. "Didn't even have to pry it out of you either, tsk." snickering lightly. Shiro blushed brightly. "I can't believe I just said that. I cannot believe I just told you that." she said, flustered over the whole matter. "No worries. I won't tell. Plus you didn't give me a name..." "But I'll still ask for it now that you're spillin' beans..." even if they were ones he had no real clue about. Keeping up his pace, the sun slowly rising, the sky warming up with colors of red, orange, and yellow. Bouncing off of glass windows, forming streets of summer colors. "Can't we change the subject?" Shiro asked, wanting to put it behind her. "Besides, he and I barely get to talk. so unless he and I get a mission together, odds are, I won't get to confess to him." Jian nodded lightly, "Really, it's no problem. I just wanted to tease you a bit was all. Sorry if I pushed." keeping his trek balanced and forward. "All things should work fine though, for you, that is. Best just to take life in stride and not worry, things'll work out themselves over time." "Thanks for the advice, and sorry I kinda overreacted about that. It's kinda complicated." Shiro said, wiping her forehead with her palm, the slickness of sweat evident at the contact. Tales Woven, Dreams Unwoven "No need to explain, I've been through stuff like that when I was your age. I never really got too far into it, I honestly like being single ole' me." pointing to his chest with his thumb. Trying to find a way to get her away from feeling so awkard, "So how many Hollows have you actually taken down?" brow raised. "Something like thirty or so, fifty at most. I lost count recently. But that does make me wonder. A Fullbring is Hollow-based, so what happens to a Hollow that dies from a Fullbring?" "I would assume you gain their power to your own... or you kill them permanently. Not like the Shinigami..." his teeth snapping tight together as he mentioned the term. He hated them, Soul Reapers... all of them should be ripped apart. His soul grew tight against him, slightly brigther. Quelling his anger, he smiled to her. "That's my guess." "Dad keeps telling me that he'd prefer me with a Zanpakto exactly for that reason, because then we'd know what happens to the Hollows I kill rather than having to worry about it." "I wouldn't accept that too soon. The things, humans, that Hollow's eat? They don't return to the spirit realm. Only that single Hollow does." "Sometimes it's up for us spiritually gifted to decide, rather then Shinigami or their tools." rolling his shoulder, "Shinigami, want balance. From what I've heard from one personally..." remembering his last Shinigami victim, "That's their version of a better evolution, no need to have their own babies when they can get free spirits from Hollows killed on Earth." "They need Hollows, so they let them exist." "But it shouldn't be their choice, should be ours." Jian exlaimed all this sharply, he detested the way he worded it, but it was the truth. And the truth hurt. "You don't think I haven't thought of that? That's why I fight. It's to protect anyone I can. I hate most Shinigami because of that fact. I'm sick of having the power to see them, to hear them, and yet the screams are the worst. When you fail to save someone...That sound is something that you can never forget." "Glad to see someone thinks along the same lines as I do." thinking about his past. "It's why I don't want restraints when I'm on a job for your group... if a Shinigami gets in the way, I'll gurantee you they'll see how much I hate them." sighing softly. He kept walking, "But enough of hate talk... today's a good day, and I don't want to set a bad mood..." smiling warmly, breaking the former ice. "Like I said, don't kill an inocent person and there are no rules, unless me or one of the other, more senior memebers go with you. Then, you have to listen to all orders. After all, we're higher up on the ladder. It's only fair we get to boss around the new guy." Jian nodded, chuckling. "Yeah yeah, I get'ya. Pulling the old senority card." sticking out his tongue lightly, manuevering his toothpick around as he did so in a coy jester. "Even kids are telling me what to do... how low I have fallen." smirking. "Who knows, maybe one day I'll actually be in charge of things on this big blue world?" he thought jokingly, Yeah right... "You never know. Like I told you, fate isn't set in stone You can make your own way in this world." Shiro said. "True, and I plan to make things better, hopefully it won't just be for China, maybe it'll be a much bigger area." smiling lightly, "It'd be nice to see the people safer, friends won't always be in threat of Hollows, Shinigami won't have the say so." shrugging. "Far off dreams, I'll get to it eventually." casually stating it like it was just another idea and nothing more. "So tell me, what do YOU want to do in life?" "I just want to see the people I care about be able to live their lives without worry, and maybe have a family of my own one day. Honestly, you think you have time to play when you're a kid but time hits you like a sack of bricks." Jian nodded lightly, "I'm gonna live forever, so I don't think about it too much." saying it so chaulantly that it came off the tongue as if it were a truth, and not a joke. No sarcasm in his voice hinted that he doubted it. "But definately enjoy your youth, I never got that chance." "I will." Shiro said happily. "By the way, what do you mean 'live forever'? Aren't you human?" "Yeah, I am. But these powers we get... as 'Fullbringers', as you called it. I figured if we have strong souls, then we should be able to live a lot longer, yeah? Life force, the energy of humans burns fast, so we die young. But if we have much larger sources of this 'life force', then can't we live longer?" brow raised, he was merely making assumptions, and going with his gut; believing what his instincts told him. "I've never heard that before. None of the Fullbringers I work with ever make mention of that. Besides, most of us are under the age of eighteen, so not like we really know anyway." "Just a guess of mine, I have no clue to be honest, and I don't even know a strong soul if I could see one. Usually it's all based on my sensory... I can tell by how bright their colors they exude are, same with scents being stronger." shrugging, he didn't really have a clue about power levels, or anything other then the fact that he could fight Spirits. Some just stronger then others. "Well, one of these days, we'll find out ourselves, right? I mean, if we are able to live forever, there's gotta be a point we know it." "Yep, yep." nodding lightly, the park now in sight. So beautiful, a huge contrast to the city they were in, a single tree in the center stood tallest, high as to twenty stories. It was a memorial sight for soldiers lost in the ages throughout China's foundation in ancient times. Even the architecture around it slowly began to resemble buildings of old Empires. "Preety, eh? Welcome to Hanjang Park." "This place is beautiful. I've seen pictures, but never expected this place to look so amazing." Shiro said, looking around at the architecture and everything. "Now it feels like I'm not here on officall business, but rather I got a vacation." "Good vacation then... I'm always on vacation..." smirking lightly, he made his way to the center memorial. Some looks were given by onlookers or people on their daily route, mostly due in part to the sword he carried so casually. But they didn't seem to mind much, most knew him, and didn't see anything wrong with a means to defend oneself. "There's a really building that goes right around and up the tree, they actually say the tree was planted back in the dynasty when my clan first started, so I tend to the place when others won't." he was always the busy bee. The tree was much larger the closer one got to it, almost unnaturally so, probably in due to spiritual energy. The trunk itself was about fifty feet thick all around, the tree branches arching around in wild manners, much like a confucious tree. "This tree is important to you then, am I right? It's huge to say the least." Shiro said as they arived to the base of the mammoth folliage. "My clan tended to it, and the Emperor of Yuan was protected by my family, as was every Emperor till the second World War. The Xia Clan kept the tree tended for the Emperor in due part to him liking it. So... I have as well." looking up to the beast of nature. "Wanna head to the top?" the entry of the winding building on the other side of the tree. "Sounds fun. Let's go." Shiro said, excited. She was having the most fun she had in a while and the day had just begun, although she had little sleep and was therefore slap-happy. Jian decided to go along with it, smiling as he lead her towards the winding ancient architecture, smiling warmly. "We should make it to the top by the time the sun rises." nodding contently, "Really hope I don't keep you awake too long." keeping his gait on the up and up. "Shush. You'll bore me if you talk like that. I'm on vacation. Therefore, sleep is overrated, don't you think? Besides, I'm still pumped up from the caffine in the coffee, I'm fine." Shiro said with a yawn. "Pretend you didn't hear that." Jian nodded to her, smirking, "Don't worry, I'll make sure to leave you where you fall asleep." snickering lightly, he kept walking up the beautiful sloping architecture, arching around the large tree, one side a solid wall, the other side having a strong window all the way along the way up, giving you a constant view of the beauty around. Shiro waked behind, every few steps glancing outside at the beauty of the world. As the pair climbed higher, she began experiencing vertigo and had to stop looking, the sick lurch of her stomach too much to bear. Jian looked to her, "Feeling alright?" brow raised as he looked over to her, keeping his steady pace up the onward slope of the winding hallway. Hoping it wasn't too much for her. "I'm fine. Just a bit of vertigo. It's nothing major." she replied, repressing the urge to vomit as her stomach felt as if it were doing tricks and flips, and her heart had jumped into her throat. "Don't worry." Jian nodded lightly, "We'll take a break then, no need for us to reach the top anytime soon anyways." leaning against the wall, gazing outward as the sun began to rise upward. It was a beautiful sight, and one he constantly cherished. "Don't see many sunrises like these, eh?" ---- A slight breeze picked up in the surrounding area; winds had blown a green kosode that lied afloat in the air, with a ponytail of brown hair, a pair of black hakama and sandals stood stationary in these gusty parts. A young; well-built man stood on top of a single light-pole, his maroon eyes scanned the area whilst his other senses attempted to discern every individual that stood in this town. " I must find Jian Xia and assassinate him and any of his associates without creating a large fuss." He told himself; stepping off the pole and landing surprisingly softly on the ground below. He looked beyond and scanned a few homes; finding that Jian Xia was in one of the houses that were far off from his current destination. He remarked," There," and moved instinctively towards his destination, treading softly upon the bare ground, as a shadow moved through the crowd without any indication of his existence. He aimed for only one purpose at the time; Jian's death. ---- "Nope. It's a beautiful thing to see, the dawn of a new day, and a new chance at life. Too bad people have forgotten that to live lives so full of squallor and decay, and yet they seem content to watch the world slide from their grasp." Shiro replied to Jian, taking in the sight of the Sun's rise into the heavens above. Jian smiled, nodding with her. "Yep. I don't plan to let it go to waste. I plan to spend every moment being and doing what I want..." Rolling his shoulder, he slid his back down the wall, just looking out the view, taking time to relax. Leaning his head back against the wall, he inhaled slightly, enjoying the sheer beauty of the rising sun. Aki silently went through the alleyways, climbing back up onto the roofs of the buildings. He attempted to find an opening, to enter Jian Xia's residence. He couldn't find anything at that moment, and was slighly puzzled at what he could do. He paused, took a single breath and looked around. His eyes scanned the entire area, looking for a plausible disguise in which he could enter their residence. He had found one, the disguise of an entrepreneur! It was an excellent disguise which Aki could use. Moving behind the businessman without any sound, he grabbed his mouth, incapicitated him and moved him to an abandoned alley. Quickly he took his clothes, and left him only with his undergarments, before he took off. Garbed in a three-piece suit; a black blazer, vest, white dress shirt and pants, along with a dark purple tie and black dress shoes. His equipment was well-hidden underneath and in the suitcase he carried. Walking up the stairs, he knocked on the door of Jian Xia, waiting for a response.